


Jen jedna noc

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Mycroft nebyl vždy v pohodě se Sherlockovými pocity.Jen jednou si dovolil dát mu, co chtěl, i kdyby to mělo být jenom na jedinou noc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Po laskavém svolení překlad povídky od undyingAnarchist "Just One Night" do češtiny ( která sice není dokonalá, ale pořád se snažím. Snad si to užijete i tak :) Tagy by Vás měli dostatečně varovat. Není to Válka a mír, ale něco mě to donutilo číst až do konce.

Když mu bylo deset, rozhodl se, že jeho velký bratr je ten nejlepší velký bratr na světě a nikdo mu to nemohl vyvrátit.  
Záviděl Mycroftovi snad v každém směru. Od elegantního a dospělého způsobu, jakým se dokázal nést, když kráčel, až po jeho bleskové a sofistikované myšlení.  
Mycroft však tomu nevěnoval pozornost. Pro Mycrofta prostě Sherlock procházel jednou ze svých fází.

Pro Sherlocka byl ovšem Mycroft darem z nebes. V Sherlockových mladých, nedospělých očích byl Mycroft neomylný.  
Cokoliv udělal bylo perfektní a úžasné a Sherlock byl jednoduše jen svědkem mistrovského díla.  
Všichni si mysleli, že je to vlastně roztomilé. Často zmiňovali Sherlocka jako „Mycroftův stín“, protože byl vždy tam, kde on.  
Nebo alespoň tehdy, když byl Mycroft doma. Nemohl s ním být ve škole, nebo když byl zaneprázdněn se svými přáteli.  
A tak Sherlock zůstával doma a čekal na svého velkého bratra, aby mohl znovu vnímat tu dokonalost a čistotu mysli.

Sherlockovi bylo asi patnáct, když pochopil koncept vztahů, lásky a sexu. Ani jedno z toho ho nezajímalo.  
Navzdory tomu obětoval svůj čas, aby pronikl do tak triviálních věcí, jakými jsou lidské emoce.  
Sherlock byl chytrý. Absolutně brilantní. Nic nemohlo přehlušit ten dokonalý hodinový strojek jeho mysli – tedy, snad kromě Mycrofta.  
Ten byl stejně – i víc – geniální jako Sherlock.

Mycroft však nenacházel zálibu v cílevědomém vyhledávání problémů, aby otestoval své schopnosti tak, jak to dělával Sherlock.  
Preferoval spíš vyhýbání se všemu potenciálně nebezpečnému a radši pracoval v zákulisí. To byl také důvod, proč měl v oblibě historii a politiku,  
zacímco Sherlock se zajímal spíš o to, jak nakombinovat chemické látky k účinnému zdrogování spolužáků.

V době, kdy mu bylo patnáct, se už znal lépe. Uvědomoval si svou minulost i do, že jeho obsese a zbožňování Mycrofta přesáhlo meze obyčejného vzhlížení se staršímu sourozenci.  
Sherlock už chápal, proč měl takový zájem o bratra a všechno, co k tomu vedlo.  
Jednoduše to věděl.  
Věděl ovšem i to, že o tom nemůže nikdy nikomu říct ani slovo a tím spíš ne Mycroftovi. Sherlock by radši svůj vlastní zadek kopal do Ruska a zpátky, než by se Mycroft měl dovědět o tom, jaké city k němu jeho vlastní bratr ve skutečnosti přechovává.  
A tak Sherlock dělal to, co uměl nejlépe.  
Potlačil své pocity, pohřbil je hluboko ve své geniální mysli a nikdy se o nich nezmínil ani slovem.

Až dokud se Mycroft nevrátil domů na Vánoce.

...

Mycrotovi bylo dvacetdva let a už tehdy na sobě tvrdě pracoval. Byl na univerzitě a zajímal se o mnoho oblastí, které by jej mohli připravit na reálný svět.

Mycroftovi bylo dvacet dva let a už tehdy na sobě tvrdě pracoval. Byl na univerzitě a zajímal se o mnoho oblastí, které by jej mohli připravit na reálný svět. Studoval předměty, které by mu mohli dopomoci k jeho budoucí kariéře. Sherlock tehdy neměl možnost často ho vídat, ale to bylo v pořádku. Zvykl si na to, být sám. Bylo to téméř jako kdyby byl jedináček a Mycroft nikdy neexistoval. A Mycroft se nikdy neukázal, dokud nezačali prázdniny. Nevolal, nepsal dopisy. Byl jednoduše pryč,až dokud se znovu neobjevil.

Mycroft si neuvědmoval, že tenhle nedostatek komunikace ve skutečnosti lámal Sherlockovo srdce.  
Nejdřív sedával u telefonu, hlavu opřenou o stolek a trpělive čeka, zda nezazvoní a on si nebude moct popovídat se svým bratrem.  
Pravidelně kontroloval schránku, doufajíc, že najde dopis s krásným rukopisem, který čeká až bude otevřen a bude na něj odpovězeno.  
K Sherlockovu překvapení se nic takového nestalo. Žádné telefony, žádné dopisy, nic.

Nakonec ale, dva dny před Vánoci se Mycroft vrátil domů.  
Venku pršelo, nevypadalo to příliš na šťastné a veselé. V dálce duněl hrom a blesky ozařovali nebe. Déšť bičoval střechu jejich domu a studený průvan pronikal až do morku kostí. Mycroft přišel domů, deštník v ruce a na tváři měl svou starou známou masku, která nedovolila projevit žádnou emoci. Složil si věci u dveří, aby nesmáčel své na míru šité oblečení.  
Rodiče jej srdečně přivítali, obejmuli jej a políbili – jeho matka ho dokonce něžně štípla do tváře (ona byla také jediná, které to toleroval).  
Mycroft čekal též Sherlocka, který se něj určitě těšil – ale ten tam nebyl.  
Očekával, že jej bude vítat stejně nadšeně, jako když byl mladší, překvapivě však nebyl v dohledu.  
„ Kde je Sherlock, mami?“ zeptal se, uhlazujíc si klopy na své vestě.  
„ Předpokládám, že ve svém pokoji, byl tam celý večer. Pravděpodobně je vyčerpán ze vší té vánoční nálady. Mohl bys za ním dojít – je už téměř čas večeře,“ řekla, naposled ho obejmula a odběhla do kuchyně.

Mycroft přikývl, i když to bylo zbytečné. Byla už pryč a on by došel pro Sherlocka stejně – mohl být dospělý, ale matku pořád poslouchal na slovo. Ona, nakonec, věděla věci nejlépe.  
Vyšel tedy nahoru do chodby, která se topila v stínech protože žádné z dveří nebyly otevřené, aby sem dolehlo světlo. Nejdřív byl oslepen temnotou, po chvíli se trochu rozkoukal, aby nezakopl – přece jenom nebyl v tomto domě už nějaký čas – a podél stěny došel až k Sherlockovu pokoji. U dveří zastavil a naslouchal s uchem témeř až u studeného dřeva dveří, zda neuslyší známky Sherlockovy přítomnosti.  
Pár sekund bylo ticho, ale pak uslyšel nepravidelné dýchání a něco jako zavrčení – ve kterém bezpečně poznal Sherlocka.  
Mycroft si na chvíli myslel, že se možná jeho bratr zranil a nebyl by to naivní předpoklad.  
Věděl, že Sherlock za těmi dveřmi dělal více život ohrožujících experimentů.  
Najednou však uslyšel tiché obscénní zasténání a věděl, co v tom pokoji teď Sherlock dělá.

Napadlo jej, že by měl odejít, nechat Sherlocka osamotě, no jeho nohy s tím nesouhlasili. A tak tam stál a poslouchal ty vzdechy, které vydával jeho bratříček.  
Mycroft ztěžka polkl, najednou mu bylo v tom domě horko, i když byl vždycky příšerne studený...Utřel si dlaně, které se mu začali potit do boků svých kalhot a uvolnil svou vázanku, která mu byla kolem krku příliš těsná.  
„ Vázanka není, to jediné, co je ti příliš těsné,“ pomyslel si jedovatě.  
V následující chvíli zaslechl z pokoje něco, o čem byl ihned přesvědčen, že na to do konce života nezapomene – ani kdyby chtěl.  
„ Mycrofte,“ zazněl tichý udýchaný Sherlockův sten.

Mycroftovo hrdlo bylo najednou nepříjemně suché a on, neznámo proč, začínal být rozzlobený.  
Původně bylo jeho plánem býr slušný, nechat Sherlocka a vytratit se. Navzdory tomu vzal za kliku.  
Nepřekvapilo ho, že nebylo zamčeno, a vpadl dovnitř. Naskytl se mu jenom letmý pohled na bratrovu nahotu předtím, než si kluk přitáhl pokrývku až k hrudi a zamotal se do ní, jako by ho snad mohla ochránit, hledíc na Mycrofta vytřeštěnýma očima barvy mořské pěny.  
Jeho tváře nabily jemný růžový odstín a jeho kudrnatá hříva, která mu obvykle elegantě padala kolem obličeje byla teď rozcuchaná a trčela na všechny strany.

„ Je čas večeře, bratříčku. O tomhle si promluvíme...později. Vstaň a uprav se, ať vypadáš méně ...vyčerpán, “ řekl Mycroft v striktnějším tónu, než měl v úmyslu. Viděl, jak Sherlock viditelně polkl naprázdno, velice jasně zahanben ze svého přichycení, ovšem pod tím ležel i strach, o čem si to vlastně chce Mycroft promluvit.  
Sherlock se bál, že Mycroft slyšel, co si nechal proklouznout mezi rty ve chvíli absolutního soukromí. Myslel na Mycrofta jen výjimečně, ovšem občas si dovolil tyto malé intimní chvilky, ve kterých dával průchod svým fantaziím o tom, co by spolu mohli dělat, kdyby k tomu dostali příležitost.

Mycroft odešel a zavřel za sebou dveře. Měl smíšené pocity. Cítil se naštvaný a rozhozený a tak trochu....narušený.  
Ale necítil se nepříjemně nebo znechucene. Věděl, že by měl. Sherlock byl jeho bratr, jeho krev a bylo to špatné v každé definici toho slova.  
Bylo to tak zvrácené, že víc to už ani nemohlo být.  
Ovšem i tak nemohl zcela potlačit štěstí, které mu doutnalo kdesi hluboko v útrobách.

...

Večeře byla přinejmenším...trapná. Byla z větší části naplněna žvaněním mezi Mycroftem a rodiči. Ptali se ho na detaily z jeho soukromého života a on jim odpovídal jako vždy záhadně, snažil se ze všech sil takovým otázkám vyhnout. Život doma a život mimo domov měl rád striktně oddělené a rozhodně nechtěl, aby se mísili.

Sherlock se svého jídla ztěží dotkl. Posouval vidličkou kousky šunky po svém talíři a občas vrhl rychlý pohled na Mycrofta, většinou však upřednostnil pohled dolů do svého klína.  
Nevěděl proč, ale cítil naléhavé nutkání k pláči, právě tady a teď. Byl vyděšený a nevěděl, zda z dobrého důvodu.  
„ Nemám hlad,“ řekl, odstrčil svůj talíř a vstal. „ Jdu zpátky do postele.“  
Vše co pak od něj slyšeli bylo jen cvaknutí kliky u jeho dveří.  
Bylo zřejmé, že jeho rodiče si dělají starosti, protože Sherlock si rodinné večeře většinou užíval.  
Jeho matka si také všimla tu strašlivou bledost. Bylo to až chorobné, nepodobalo se to jeho obvyklé porcelánové pokožce  
„ Možná je nemocný,“ pravila s obavami.  
Netrvalo však dlouho a ostatní členové rodiny se vrátili k běžné konverzaci.

Po večeři Mycroft pomohl s úklidem a zůstal s matkou, dokud ho sama nevyhnala z kuchyně, aby měla klid na mytí nádobí.  
Mycroft se tedy vydal nahoru k ložnicím. Potřeboval si se Sherlockem promluvit, jeho bratrské instinkty mu našeptávali, že s ním není něco v pořádku.  
Znovu se před jeho dveřmi zastavil, ale tentokrát neslyšel zevnitř nic. Pomalu otočil klikou a vešel do pokoje.  
Uviděl Sherlocka s hlavou zabořenou v polštáři. Mycroft podle nepravidelných vzdechů usoudil, že pláče. Jeho srdce se přepadlo téméř pod zem, jak tam tak stál,  
a díval se na svého bratra, který netušil, že s ním v pokoji někdo je a sleduje ho.  
Něco mu našeptávalo, že kdyby Sherlock věděl, že je tady, nedovolil by mu vidět ho tak emocionálně rozrušeného.

Konečně se pohnul a sedl si na kraj Sherlockovy postele. Sherlockovy svaly se napjali a snažil se uklidnit svůj dech.  
Tušil, kdo sedí vedle něj. Zvednul tvář z polštáře a obrátil se ke zdi.  
Vládlo mezi nimi ticho, jak se Sherlock snažil uklidnit své nervy a Mycroft uspořádat své myšlenky.  
„ Sherlocku...“ začal, a už v té chvíli se cítil citově vyčerpán. „Jsi v pořádku?“  
Sherlock neodpověděl. Kousal si konec svého palce a dýchal v krátkými, přerušovanými nádechy.  
„Sherlocku...“ pokusil se Mycroft znovu a pocítil potřebu přitáhnout si Sherlocka blíž, ovšem těžko byl jedním z těch, kdo mají v oblibě fyzický kontakt a věděl, že jeho bratr to cítí stejně.  
„Prosím, nedělej to...“ zašeptal Sherlock a hlas jej zradil.  
„ Co nemám dělat?“ vydechl Mycroft s pohledem sledujícím Sherlockovu nehybnou postavu ležící vedle sebe.  
„ Ty víš co,“ polkl Sherlock a ještě víc se skroutil, aby se ochránil před světem.  
Mycroft si znovu povzdechl. „ Bojím se o tebe.“  
„ To nemusíš.“  
„ Jsi můj bratr, proč bych neměl?“  
„ Nikdy předtím jsi se o mě nestaral,“ zasyčel Sherlock a obrátil se konečně k Mycroftovi tváří.  
„ To není pravda,“ promluvil Mycroft, hlasem sotva hlasitějším než zašeptání.  
„ Je. Vždy jsi mě ignoroval a přitom já nedělal nic, než že jsem k tobě vzhlížel.“  
Jeho hlas byl jako šeptavý výkřik, stoupal a klesal.

„ Vzhledem k nedávným událostem to zřejmě nebylo všechno, co jsi dělal,“ odsekl Mycroft jízlivě, jeho trpělivost byla u konce. ¨  
Sherlock nejdříve zbledl a hned na to zrudl. Slova, které plánoval říct mu odumřeli na rtech. Znovu nastalo ticho, tentokrát nepříjemné, ovšem ani jeden z nich neudělal nic pro to, aby to mlčení přerušil. Sherlock pocítil smutek. Cítil jak ho zalévá, cítil sucho v puse a těžkost svých víček, jak tam tak seděl čelíc Mycroftovi.  
Ve skutečnosti nebyli na rozdílých stranách barikád.

„Jsem tvůj bratr a ocenil bych, kdyby jsi mé vynechal ze svých malých fantazií. Raděj bych tě už neslyšel vzdechat mé jméno.“  
Sherlock zůstával zticha, osamělá slza vyklouzla spod zavřeného víčka a po jeho skvostní lícní kosti sklouzla dolů.  
Netrvalo dlouho a rozplakal se. Šokovaný Mycroft tam seděl, neschopen utěšit svého bratra.  
„ Nerozumíš tomu. Nikdy pro to nebudeš mít pochopení,“ vzlykl Sherlock.  
Mycroftovy rty se otevřeli a zavřeli, jeho jazyk odmítl sformulovat slova. Vzdechl si a ukryl tvář do dlaní.  
„ Miluji tě, Mycrofte.“ Zaslechl tichý a úpřimný Sherlockův hlas.  
„ Ne Sherlocku, nemiluješ. Je to poblouznení, dostaneš se z toho,“ řekl Mycroft, v tváři ani náznak emocí.  
„ Ne, to není. Cítím to už nějaký čas. Vím přesně co cítím. Miluji tě.“ Sherlock si utřel slzy a hlas mu selhával.  
„ To by si neměl. Není to správné. Jsme bratři a to je všechno, co kdy budeme.“  
„ Miluji tě.“  
„ Ne-“  
„Miluji tě.“  
„Sherlocku, přestaň.“  
„ Miluji tě.“  
„ Sherlocku!“  
„ Miluji tě.“  
„ Sherlocku, řekl jsem dost."  
„ Miluju-“  
Sherlockovy slova byly přerušeny Mycroftovou dlaní přitlačenou na jeho rty. Sherlock uviděl divokost v Mycroftových očích, která se tam míchala s něčím neidentifikovatelným.  
Vnitřní válka mezi srdcem a rozumem skončila totálním fiaskem.  
Sklonil svůj štít, polkl svou pýchu a surově si uzmul Sherlockovy rty.

Sherlock nejdřív držel ruce trapně u těla, oči doširoka rozevřeny v šoku. Nemohl se vrátit zpět do reality, dokud se Mycroftův jazyk nazačal pokoušet proniknout do jeho úst a tak je otevřel, aby mu umožnil vklouznout dovnitř. Když ucítil, jak skoumá vnitřek jeho úst, zavřel oči a reagoval instinktivně.  
Unikl mu pomalý vzdech, když se Mycroft odtáhl a jejich ústa spájela jen tenká nit slin.  
Mycroft si utřel spodní ret palcem a podíval se na Sherlocka s rozervanou tváří. Sherlock se červenal a jeho oči byly plné touhy.  
Mycroft byl překvapen svými vlastním reakcemi. Rozhodně se neplánoval líbat se svým vlastním bratrem, ale když se jejich ryt spojili, byl nucen je prozkoumat, jeho dobrodružná povaha jej načisto přemohla.  
Proto se nehýbal, ani když se k němu Sherlock nahnul a obtřel se svými rty o ty jeho. Instinktivně zavřel oči, když ucítil tlak a jemný polibek, který vyjadřoval i jeho city.

V té chvíli Mycroft skutečně uvěřil, že to není jen poblouznění.

Polibek vrátil, jedna ruka spočinula na Sherlockově šíji a něžně ji hladila. Pak Mycroft kluka vytáhl vzhůru a posadil si ho do klína, takže Sherlockovy nohy svírali jeho stehna. Sherlock tiskl své boky dolů, čímž z Mycrofta dostal dunivé zavrčení. Jedna z Mycroftových rukou zabloudila k jeho pasu, vyhrnula mu tričko a prsty drsně pokračovali vzhůru po Sherlockových zádech a po každém jednom hrbolku jeho páteře.  
Sherlock se chvěl pod těmi doteky, které prozkoumávali jeho záda a žebra. Usmál se do Mycroftových rtů, přitlačil své boky těsněji k těm jeho.  
Mycroft to nevydržel, padl na záda na Sherlockův polštář a svého bratra vzal sebou. Na chvíli se odtáhl a sledoval jeho tvář.  
Sherlockovy zornice byly rozšířené a upřeně na něj hleděly, zatímco mu uniklo malé zafňukání.  
Mycroft věděl, že je to šílené a zvrácené, ovšem v danou chvíli mu to bylo jedno.  
Cítil k Sherlockovi tak silné city, že se nestaral o následky. Nestaral se o sklamání či znechucení, kdyby na to někdo přišel. Teď měl Sherlocka a po pravdě, to byla jediná věc, kterou chtěl.

Něžně Sherlocka políbil předtím, než mu vyhrnul tričko a vysvlékl mu jej přes hlavu.  
Sherlockovy ruce se vraceli k Mycroftovu tělu, zatímco kousky jeho oblečení končili odhozené na zemi. Mycroft spod něj vyklouzl a přitlačil Sherlocka k posteli předtím, než vstal a přešel ke dveřím.  
„ Odcházíš?“ zeptal se nelogicky Sherlock a v jeho hlasu zazníval nekonečný smutek.

Mycroft neřekl nic, jen zamkl Sherlockovy dveře a vrátil se k rýhám a výstupkům na jeho těle, které vypadalo, jako kdyby bylo stvořeno pro to Mycroftovo.  
Neřekl nic ani tehdy, když věnoval naléhavý polibek Sherlockovmu krku. Sherlock zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu, aby odhalil Mycroftovi lehčí přístup ke své bledé pokožce.  
Mycroft, povzbuzován tichými vzdechy, které Sherlock vyluzoval, jenom doufal, že ten kluk ví, že nesmí být hlasitější.  
Kdyby rodiče zaslechli něco z jejich malého dostaveníčka, byly by větším srabu, než kdykoli předtím. Mycroft si nebyl jist, zda by byl schopen dostat je z takového problému, kdyby se to někdy provalilo.  
Sherlock nechal Mycrofta, ať ho zbaví zbytku oblečení , dokud nezůstal na posteli zcela nahý. Teplá béžová barva povlečení kontastovala s bílou jeho kůže. Mycroft se pro sebe usmál, když uviděl, jak se lehce fialová skvrna vybarvuje na jeho krku, slubující zítra ráno temnejší odstíny.  
Znovu políbil Sherlocka, tento krát hruběji, naléhavěji, nemohl se dočkat pokračování. Nebyl si jist, kam až chce Sherlock zajít, ale rozhodl se, že bude připraven na všechno. Dnes si to dovolí.

Dnes si dovolí vzdát se Sherlockovi a dá svému malému bratříčkovi cokoli, o co požádá této noci mezi zdmi jeho ložnice.  
Jenom pro tuhle noc.  
Sáhl mezi Sherlockova stehna a dopřál jeho penisu těsné sevření. Sledoval pohyb kůže tam dolů, zatímco jej drsně honil.  
Sherlockovy boky se prohly nahoru, vycházejíc vstříc Mycroftově ruce. Cítil, jak se jeho břišní svaly sevřeli a vnittřní tlak na varlata. Nespokojene zavrčel, když jej Mycroft pustil, posunul se dopředu v naději, že se ho bratr znova zmocní.  
Mycroft se však odtáhl, svlékl si kalhoty i spodní prádlo, úhledně je složil na noční stolek, čímž si vysloužil Sherlockovo opovrhnutí. Svlékl si i zbytek oblečení a nahlédl do zásuvek hledajíc něco, co by se dalo použít jako lubrikant. Odhadoval, že Sherlock něco takového určitě má. Po tom, jak jej přistihl při masturbaci si byl jist, že se sebou dělal i jiné věci.

Sherlock sáhl pod svou matraci a vytáhl odtamtud tělové mléko. Něžne do Mycrofta strčil, no okamžitě se začervenal, když Mycroft zvědavě pozvedl obočí a mléko si od něj vzal. Pak zasunul Sherlockův polštář pod jeho zadek tak, aby ohnul jeho pánev do lepšího úhlu. Otevřel poloprázdnou (nebo poloplnou, záleží na to, zda jste nebo nejste pesimista) láhev a vylil si trochu mléka na dva prsty. Vonělo to jako vanilka a citrusy, zvlášní kombinace, ale lahodná.

Pak uchopil Sherlockovy nohy pod koleny a ohnul je, zároveň se snažil, aby mezi nimi byl dostatečný prostor. Opatrně třel Sherlockův otvor, přetláčejíc první prst přes těsný prstenec svalů, který se bránil průniku. Sherlock se nespokojeně zavrtěl, pomalu si zvykajíc na ten pocit Mycroftovi přítomnosti ve svém nitru, který se měnil z nezvyklého na uklidňující a příjemný.  
Mycroft trpělivě pracoval na tom, aby jej něžně a pomalu otevřel, postupně přidal další prst a použil ho na to, aby Sherlocka otevřel do stran.  
Po prvním návalu bolesti a pálivém pocitu uvnitř, se Sherlock o své vůli začal spouštět dolů na Mycroftovy prsty.  
Tehdy Mycroft usoudil, že je připraven přijmout ho a vytáhl je.  
Znovu vzal láhev s tělovým mlékem a natřel si svého ptáka – dělal to důkladně, nechtěl Sherlockovi příliš ublížit.  
Pak znovu rozevřel jeho nohy, kolena mu přitlačil až k hrudníku a pronikl do něj. Sherlockovo tělo ho vítalo a z jeho hrdla uniklo – v Mycroftových uších nádherné – zasténání.  
Jedna jeho ruka spočinula na Mycroftově rameni a druhá mačkala přikrývky v snaze najít čelo postele, aby do něj nenarazil hlavou.  
Mycroft začal s pomalými a lehkými výpady, používajíc svůj penis tak, aby ještě víc Sherlocka otevřel.  
Pronikal do něj a snažil se najít co nejlepší úhel, aby z něj dostal náležitou odpověď.  
Netrvalo dlouho a našel ho.  
Celé Sherlockovo tělo se zachvělo, když se špička Mycroftova penisu obtřela o jeho prostatu. Mycroft sevřel Sherlockovy boky pevněji, aby jej přidržel na místě a tiskl co nejvíc dolů. Udržoval stálé tempo, teď už nepolevoval a Sherlock mu vycházel v ústřety, umíněný neminout ani jediný příraz.  
Mycroft cítil kapky potu na svém čele, ztékaly mu po tváři a dolů po hrudníku.  
Sherlockovy prsty se mu zarývali do kůže a zanechávali za sebou otisky nechtů. Jak se orgazmus blížil, Mycroftovy pohyby se stávaly nepravidelnými, ukořistil Sherlockův penis a věnoval mu pár energických pohybů, aby i on dosáhl vrchol rychleji.  
Sherlock zvrátil hlavu dozadu a hlasitě zasténal. Orgazmus do něj narazil silou prudového letadla, bílé semeno vystřiklo z jeho štěrbiny a zmáčelo Mycroftovu ruku, kterou pořád držel jeho vadnoucí penis. Mycroft ještě potřeboval pár přírazů, aby se udělal, zatímco Sherlockovo tělo pod ním pomalu vláčnělo.  
Odtáhl se, zatímco jeho pták pořád překypoval dlouho zadržovaným semenem.  
Převalil se přes Sherlocka na záda a držel si ruku na břiše, snažíc se uklidnit svůj dech a cítíc, jak se jeho srdce jenom pomalu vrací do normálu.  
Chvilku to trvalo a pak se podíval na Sherlocka po svému boku, který už spal, nebo možná omdlel.

Mycroft vstal a šel hledat něco, čím by se otřel. Našel čerstvě složené deky a na nich jasně rudý ručník. Vzal si jej, aby odtranil ejakulát a pot, které ho znečistili.  
Pak se nahnul nad Sherlocka, něžně mu odhrnul vlasy z obličeje a očistil ho také - jeho zvadlý penis a mezi půlkami. Pak vzal přikrývku a přikryl ho.  
Oblékl se, zhasl lampu na nočník stolku a odešel.

Uhladil svůj oděv před tím, než zamířil do pokoje pro hosty, který dřív býval jeho, a ulehl tam do postele, pramálo se starajíc, jak pomačkané budou jeho šaty zítra ráno.  
Nemohl popřít pocity, které zaplavili jeho srdce, které předtím bylo nehybnou skalou v jeho hrudníku.  
Nemohl popřít jak něžné byly Sherlockovy okoralé rty nebo jak nádherně hladká jeho kůže.  
A zcela určitě nemohl popřít ten pocit, který měl, když byl hluboko uvnitř Sherlockova těla.  
Začínala jej bolet hlava a on věděl, že za to půjde do pekel. Uvědomil si, že svého bratra možná miluje - až příliš.  
Zároveň si uvědomil, že Sherlock potřebuje někoho, kdo pro něj bude dobrý. Kdo ho na veřejnosti vezme za ruku, bude ho brát na rande a políbí ho třeba na chodníku. Někoho, kdo může být ve svých citech k Sherlockovi otevřený. Někoho, kdo jej bude milovat a nebude se za to cítit vinen.

Mycroft si jasně uvědomil, že on rozhodně nemůže být tím mužem.

Proto se vytratil z domu brzo ráno, kdy mlha dělala jeho melancholický svět ještě srdceryvnejším. Nechtěl se znovu podívat do Sherlockovy tváře- teď ještě ne. Chtěl přemýšlet, co by mu řekl, i kdyby všechno co by mu mohl, nebo měl říct, by mu jen zlomilo srdce.  
Zlomené srdce bylo očekávatelné. Mycroft tu ránu potřeboval zmírnit.  
A tak neřekl nic.

...

Když se Sherlock vzbudil a zjistil, že Mycroft zmizel nejen z jeho postele ale i z domu, cítil, jak v jeho srdci narůstá ztráta a lítost.  
"Nenávidí mě, " pomyslel si a jeho oči se zalili slzami.  
V ten den měl pochmurnou náladu, ale o své bolesti se nezmínil ani slovem.  
Dal jí průchod až v noci. Jenom zdi byly jako němí svědci jeho slz a vzlyků.

On a Mycroft nikdy nemluvili o tom, co se mezi nimi stalo.  
Tajně však, ve svém nitru, byli oba vděční za tu osudovou noc.  
I když nikdy nesměli milovat jeden druhého tak, jak si oba zasloužili být milováni.


End file.
